Three of Three
by tortoisetail
Summary: Three kits, three in ShadowClan, WindClan, and ThunderClan think that they'll live an ordinary, peaceful life. They are all wrong. A special prophecy that occurs to all nine,"Three will come out in power, three shall be destroyed, three will rise and bring terror to the land". Who will be destroyed, which ones will come in power, who will bring terror to all?My OCs are in this one.
1. Prologue

**Hello! First Fanfic. Yup I love Warriors THAT much. Okay, so I haven't finished the whole series yet (I know right? OKAY OKAY I was just _SO_ excited to write this), so I might be a little off, but PLEASE do not spoil it for me IF you review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors or any of Erin Hunter's characters. I do, however, own my OCs... MUAHAHAHAHA... sorry, just read it... please**

* * *

_Prologue _

A small, shimmering pool lay at the bottom of a wide valley at the top of a hill between ThunderClan and WindClan's territory. The gentle trickling of water was the only sound heard in the area. A small she cat surveyed the place, then bounded down the spiraling path that lead to the pool. Her paws seemed to slip on the dirt ground, carved by the many cats who once walked there. She bounded to the pool and glanced up at the dark sky.

"Oh, I'm sorry StarClan, I had to come to the Moonpool before the half moon... please understand."

The cat quickly bent down and lapped the cold, icy water. Then, she immediately fell into darkness.

"Leafpool! Leafpool!"

"Huh?" The she cat blinked and opened her eyes. In front of her was a beautiful dark tortoiseshell cat. She had completely white paws and muzzle. Waving her tail in greeting, the black tip of it starting to prickle in worriedness. Beyond her was a vast meadow with tall grass and lazy flowers, swaying gently in the wind. To her right a line of tall pines guarded whatever was inside. To her left was a thin stream Providing the gentle sound of trickling water. The tortoiseshell's sweet, distinct scent calmed the light brown tabby she cat. Turning her attention back to the cat in front of her, she asked,

"Spottedleaf?"

"Yes," There was urgent and fear glinting in her eyes, but the rest of the beautiful she cat stayed calm.

"Three will come out in power, three shall be destroyed, three will rise and bring terror to the land."

"What? A prophecy? Now?" Leafpool exclaimed, surprised. The Clans had just settled down in peace, this was not a good time for another prophecy.

"I must leave, StarClan is calling to me," Spottedleaf started to fade away.

"No! You must tell me more!" Leafpool cried, but Spottedleaf had already disappeared. Her scent lingered for just a few heartbeats, but that ultimatlet waned and Leafpool was left alone, dreading what would come next.

* * *

**So that's the Prologue hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW**

**P.S. I'll be updating super duper soon :D.**

**- tortoisetail**


	2. Chapter One

**Hello! Thanks for the advice Just So You Know, Leafshine24, and AquaSonic, I really appreciate it. So I made some changes that hopefully makes this FanFic as best as can be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors of any of Erin Hunter's characters**

* * *

Chapter One

Lazily blinking sleep out of her eyes, Tortoisekit forced herself to give a decent licking to her flank covered with twigs from the entrance to the nursery. Unraveling herself from the curled up position she was in, Tortoisekit glanced to her left at Sapkit and Pinekit, her brother and sister, sleeping soundly next to her. Their breathing matched, and once again she noticed how different they looked. Sapkit's deep golden fur covered all of his body, only the tip of his tail and paws were dark brown. Pinekit's pelt was completely covered in a bark colored brown, the only sign of any other shade was some black stripes on her muzzle. Quietly pushing herself out of the comfy clump of sand she slept on, Tortoisekit crept up to the small hole that lead to the stone hollow. Peering outside, earily, dawn sunshine streamed from the trees, located the edge of the hollow. It created dancing spots of light that shone brightly on the ground out of the nursery. Tortisekit dropped into a crouch, waggled her hindquarters, and pounced onto one of the fading spots.

"Ha! I got you, puny ShadowClan warrior!" She yowled.

"Tortoisekit? Come back in here!" A demanding voice called. Tortoisekit abandoned her place in the middle of the hollow to meet Dawnflower, her ever so strict mother.

"You're not supposed to be out so early! You've woken up every cat in the hollow by now! It's not acceptable that you're-"

"Calm down Dawnflower, She's only a kit." A deep, calming voice flooded the nursery quietly.

"Oh, Mudstripe, I just don't know what to do with them! One's there, and the next is-"  
Mudstripe swiftly appeared at her side, licking her ears comfortingly.

"Soon they'll be aprentices and only their mentors will have to look after them."  
Dawnflower sighed quitely and whispered something in Mudstripe's ear, too low for Tortoisekit to hear. Mudstripe nodded and gave Dawnflower a hurried lick between the ears as he raced out of the nursery.

"I wanna become an apprentice now!" Sapkit suddenly pounced onto Tortoisekit's back and cuffed her around the ears.

"Sapkit? You're awake? Wait for me!" A voice squeaked from deeper in the nursery.

"No, wait for me!" Another voice shouted.

"Well, don't wait for me," A third voice muttered.

Soon enough, two she cats tumbled toward Sapkit and Tortoisekit. After an awkward pause, a light creamy kit stalked into the light. She had a smooth, white pelt, but light brown stripes cut into it like claw marks. Rainkit, the first cat to call out, had glossy, light grey fur, her white belly was the only other color to her pelt. The other cat, Snowkit, was a fluffy white furred cat, her entire pelt: white as clouds on a sunny day.

"Oh, hi Rainkit, Snowkit... Rosekit." Sapkit greeted both casually, hesitating before he spoke out the white and brown she cat's name. It seemed like he was either ignoring or mouse brained not to see that both Rainkit and Snowkit were drooling over him. However, no cat could miss the sharp glare in Rosekit's icy blue eyes piercing into Sapkit's pelt.

Sapkit turned his back to all three she cats to face Tortoisekit.

He pounced on his sister once again and pawed at her tail.

"See? I'm already super good at fighting and soon I'll be awesome at hunting too. I'll be the best warrior ever!" He boasted proundly, jumping down from Tortoisekit and stalking out of the nursery into the stone hollow.

"Maybe you should spend less time bragging and more time paying attention!" Tortoisekit snarled, racing out of the nursery to leap into the air and kick Sapkit playfully in the flank.

As soon as she landed, Sapkit flopped over limply, breathing in rapid gasps. Tortoisekit hesitated, then cautiously asked,

"Sapkit? Are you okay?" She cared for her brother, but this whole thing could be a trick to lure her in. Finally, after more gasping and twitching, Tortoisekit raced to his side.

"Ha!" He cried suddenly, tackling Tortoisekit to the ground as they both rolled over and over to the the other side of the hollow.

"Kits," Tortoisekit heard Couldtail mutter as she and Sapkit raced by.

"Whoa there," A rumbling voice made both of the kits jump away from each other and stare at the cat in front of them.

A huge tabby male with amber eyes was resting on a small boulder two tail lengths away. He looked lazy, just sunning himself in warm light.

"Brambleclaw! See how well I can fight!" Sapkit exclaimed proundly, dropping down into a crouch.

"You're too slow!" Tortoisekit jabbed and she quickly head butted him backwards to land side by side with Firestar, who was jumping down from the Highledge.

"Sorry Firestar!" An exasperated voice sounded behind Tortoisekit.

"My kits are running under everycat's paws. They won't do this again." Dawnflower appeared right next to Sapkit and flicked her tail harshly at his ears.

"No, it's okay. I was actually thinking of appointing them apprentinces at sunhigh, if that's okay with you, of course." Firestar explained, glancing over the two kits with a warm gaze.

"W-what? Oh, um, yes, I'd do anything to get these kits out of the nursery."

"Then it's settled. I'll see you all, and Pinekit- where's Pinekit?" Firestar quickly surveyed the camp.

"She's in the nursery, sleeping. That lazy furball." Sapkit mumbled crossly, still annoyed that he couldn't beat Tortoisekit in battle yet.

"Alright," Firestar gently flicked his tail over Tortoisekit's ears and leaped back onto the pile of rocks that lead to the Highledge, signaling for Brambleclaw to join him in his den.

"We're gonna become apprentices!" Sapkit yowled suddenly, forgeting that he was angry at Tortoisekit. The she cat rolled her eyes. Toms.

"We have to tell Pinekit!" Tortoisekit raced back into the nursery and barged through the small entrance, ignoring the sharp sticks digging into her black, white, and orange pelt.

Bounding towards the back of the nursery, Tortoisekit spotted a lean, dark brown blob curled right next to a sloped wall. Crouching lower and lower as the den got smaller, Tortoisekit slithered to her sister.

"Hey Pinekit!" Tortoisekit impationtly japped Pinekit's flank with her paw.

"Huh?" She replied sleepily, attempting to roll over to meet Tortisekit. This method didn't work, so she crawled to a wider space and licked her paw to gently swipe it behind a ruffled ear.

"We're gonna be apprenticed at sunhigh!" Tortoisekit's eyes gleamed in excitement, even in the dark space of the nursery.

"What?!" Pinekit immediatly sprang out of her position, tiredness and boredom forgotten.

"Let's go!" Tortoisekit pelted outside to inhale a giant gulp of fresh air. She would finally get to explore the forest, learn new fighting moves, and hunt to support her clan.

"WHAT?" Tortoisekit heard both Snowkit and Rainkit yowl at the same time.

"Sapkit's gonna become an apprentice before us? No fair! I want to have first dibs on the nest closest to him!" Snowkit complained noisily.

"No! I'm gonna get the nest closest to him!" Rainkit countered. Soon, screeching could be heard from the nursery.

"SHUT UP!" Rosekit yowled. Silence.

Tortoisekit rolled her eyes again, suddenly catching movement from the Highledge. Quickly turning her head, she spotted Firestar sitting on the edge of the ledge, his eyes fixed on Brambleclaw, leaping down the pile of stones.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneth the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's voice rang out across the hollow.

"Oh, Pinekit, you have so many burrs caught in your pelt. Did you get them from Mudstripe? Oh, and Sapkit, you have dirt all over you!" Dawnflower rushed to the kit's sides and began licking each of them furiously. Tortisekit swayed uneasily as Dawnflower started grooming her flank.

"I am announcing the arrivel of not one, not two, but three new apprentinces. Pinekit, Sapkit, and Tortoisekit, may you come up?" Firestar waved his tail for them to join him. Dawnflower quickly gave them each in turn a nudge with her head to Firestar's direction.

"I call upon my warrior ansectors to look upon these kits. They are ready to take upon the warrior code as apprentices and learn the steps of protecting their clan. Pinekit, from this moment until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Pinepaw. Your mentor will be Ashfur. I trust that he will pass his knowledge and bravery to you." Firestar nodded to Ashfur who came padding up to Pinekit. She shyly stalked up to him and touched noses. Then Ashfur herded her to one side of the clearing.

"Sapkit, from now on until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Sappaw. Your mentor will be Graystripe. He will pass his loyalty and skills to you in your training." Graystripe plodded up to Sapkit, touched noses, and went over to join Ashfur and Pinepaw.

"Sappaw!" Tortisekit heard giggling from the nursery and dreamy sighs.

"Tortoisekit, from now on until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Tortoisepaw. Your mentor will be Brambleclaw. I trust that he will pass all of his honesty and trustworthiess to you." Tortisepaw nervously padded up to Brambleclaw who was already waiting for her. He bent down to touch noses with her and swept his tail around the new apprentice to guide her to where Pinepaw and Sappaw were sitting.

"Pinepaw, Sappaw, Tortoisepaw, Pinepaw, Sappaw, Tortoisepaw," The clan chanted, getting louder and louder until all of the yowls could be heard all the way to the lake.

"The meeting is now over," Firestar concluded and jumped down to meet Brambleclaw, Ashfur, and Graystripe.

Everycat came up to Pinepaw, Sappaw, and Tortisepaw to congradulate them and call them by their new names.

"Hi Pinepaw,"

"Be careful Sappaw, that jumpiness of yours could cause trouble!"

"Congrats Tortoisepaw!"

"You all can show your apprentices the terriotory, just be back before sun down." Firestar padded over to the six cats. He had a firm, but warm tone to his voice, and Tortoisepaw admired that. If she was leader, she'd want to talk like that to _her_ new apprentices.

"Well then, we must hurry." Brambleclaw glanced at Tortoisepaw and then back to all the others. Tortoisepaw bounded up what felt like ten fox lengths high, she didn't care if other cats were giving her looks, she was just so excited to become an apprentice, then a warrior, and then (hopefully) the ThunderClan leader!

"Yeah, let's go. I wanna explore every inch of our territory!"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked Chapter One better than the Prologue. I would LOVE it if you would keep on reviewing. All of them make me feel AMAZINGLY happy! If you have suggestions or more warrior names PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me, ****with the name you can state the personality, what he/she looks like, and what "rank" they're in**** (kit, apprentice, warrior, elder).**

**I'm gonna update super soon again, so watch out!**

**-tortoisetail**


	3. Chapter Two

**Second chapter! Hope this one doesn't suck (but tortoisetail, you always hope for that!) SHUT UP- I mean, not you, just- whatever. An answer to AquaSonic's question, yes, I am going to write about ShadowClan and WindClan. You see, I'm gonna organize my chapters like this: one chapter= focus on one cat. When I'm done with ThunderClan cats, I'll move on to WindClan and ShadowClan. Thank you AquaSonic and Just So You Know for reviewing, I'm going to put both of your OCs into my story. Sorry AquaSonic, your OC isn't in this chapter, I promise he'll be in the next. :) **

**!****BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!** **Whenever somebody submits an OC, they can choose whether or not they want to enter the Drawing. After Chapter Nine I'm going to randomly pick an OC from the Drawing. The Drawing winner's OC will have Chapter Ten's POV. So if you want to enter the Drawing write: DDRRAAWWIINNGG.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

The soft pitter-pattering of rain outside the apprentice den woke Pinepaw up. Feeling damp, she arched her back in a long strech and closed her eyes for a second. She was savoring the dream about the plump, fat mouse she had just caught... well, in her sleep, of course.

"Nightkit! Nightkit, where are you?!" An exasperated voice called out. Pinepaw peeked outside. Wavepool was standing, drenched, in the rain. Her creamy white colored fur was plastered to her sides, making it look as if she was half the size she really was.

"Wavepool, get back inside!" Firestar appeared at her side to guide the she cat back into the nursery.

"No! We have to find her!"

"I'll send a patrol for her once the rain stops. Wavepool, you still have two kits to look after."

"But... fine, you have to find her though!" Wavepool pleaded, her pure blue eyes gazed at Firestar for a few heartbeats until he replied,

"Yes, I promise," He murmured softly, then swept his tail over her head to point towards the nursery.

"Wavepool?" A voice squeaked from inside.

"Yes, I'm coming Thornkit,"

"I'm cold!" A different voice complained loudly.

"Yes, yes, Whiskerkit, I'm here," Pinepaw watched as Wavepool's tail disappeared into the warmth and comforting space inside of the nursery.

"Pinepaw!" The new apprentice turned her head to face the dark gray tom plodding over to her.

"Ashfur?"

"Sorry, but we're gonna have to finish exploring the territory tomorrow. I know we didn't get to do it yesterday because of the Twolegs." Pinepaw thought back to the day before. Ashfur and herself were padding down the WindClan border, approching the lake, when suddenly a small Twoleg kit noisily chased after them. Ashfur easily outran it, but he had to stop and carry Pinepaw by the scuff to get them both out of the place.

"Erm," Pinepaw felt hot, searing, embarrassment churning up inside her. She wasn't a kit any more! Apprentices could handle themselves.

"I just couldn't run that fast- I just- I need- You didn't have to- Thanks for saving- Don't try to pick me up ever again!" She finally blurt out, curling her tail up as Ashfur sprang away in suprise.

"Sorry, I mean, I-" She started, interrupted by the loud crashing sound heard inside the medicine den. Ashfur and Pinepaw both rushed over to see what was happening. As they approched, Pinepaw could hear Leafpool furiously hissing and spitting.

"Leafpool?" Ashfur called, making his way through the bramble screen. Pinepaw followed right behind.

"This," The tabby she cat was holding up a dark golden brown kit by the scruff, her amber eyes burning with fury. The small kit had a creamy white underside, paws, chest, and just the tip of her tail. The tabby markings on her face and the stripes covering her back ranged from black to deep brown to gold, almost blending in with her pelt.

"Nightkit?"

"That's right! I found this little trouble maker messing with my herbs! I just-"

"Leafpool, Nightkit?" Pinepaw heard Firestar meow as her entered the medicine den.

"Uh, well, this," Leafpool flicked her tail in Nightkit's direction, then continued, "was prancing around the den destroying all of the herbs!"

Nightkit glanced at Firestar, then quickly bowed her head and mumured quitely,

"Are you the leader?"

"Yes, now why don't you go back to Wavepool, she's worried sick about you." Firestar indicated that she join him to the nursery.

"Leafpool? Do you need any more help? I just delivered the borage leaves you gave me to send to Beechfur, it's for making more milk for her kits, right?" A voice pipped up from the entrance to the medicine den.

"Oh yes, thank you Fawnkit," Leafpool sighed tiredly, all of her anger fading away quickly.

"Will you help me clean up this mess Nightkit made? I'll show you which herbs are still okay to use and we'll wash them by the river."

"Okay!" Fawnkit meowed excitedly, bounding over to Leafpool.

"Hey Fawnkit, can I talk to you?" Ashfur padded over to the small kit already sitting at Leafpool's side.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Have you ever thought of becoming ThunderClan's medicine cat?"

"Yes! I really, really want to!"

"Did you ever talk to Leafpool about it?"

"No, I can't. She's already the medicine cat, there can't be two!"

"You're right, but there can be medicine apprentices." At this, Fawnkit's eyes stretched to twice their normal size and she bounded two tail lengths upwards.

"Really! Leafpool, can I be one? Oh please!"

"I'm fine with that, I'll just check in with Firestar to see what he thinks," Leafpool's expresion brightened a bit as she separated the spilled herbs.

"Yes!" Fawnkit squeaked happily.

"Fawnkit, have you ever heard of Jaypaw?"

"Huh? Who's he?"

"He's the other medicine cat apprentice."

"Really! I wanna meet him!"

"Jaypaw is out collecting some dock, we're running low." Leafpool chipped in from her place near her stock of remedies.

"Oh," Fawnkit stared down at her paws, disappointed.

"But when he comes back, I'll tell him that you want to meet him." Leafpool reassured quickly, not intending to sadden her most-likely-almost-maybe apprentice.

"Okay!" Fawnkit's face brightened and she dashed out of the nursery, bound to tell all of her littermates.

"Pinepaw!" Tortoisepaw suddenly barged into the medicine den.

"It's Sappaw! He- he fell!"

"From where?" Leafpool demanded, bounding up to the two apprentices.

"The top of the hollow!" She wailed.  
Leafpool raced out of the den, Ashfur, Tortoisepaw, and Pinepaw hot on her heels.

The world seemed to stop as Pinepaw spotted the golden pelt of her brother now covered in crimson liquid. One of his front paws were crooked and blood was now pouring from his broken tail.

"Sap-" Pinepaw started, interrupted by Leafpool.

"Fawnkit!"

"Yes?" The small, brown furred kit hurried out of the medicine den, gasping loudly when she saw Sappaw.

Y"Get me some cobwebs, comfrey, and goldenrod." Leafpool ordered. Fawnkit scrambled back to the medicine den, clearly knowing what herbs Leafpool was talking about.

"My son!" Dawnflower wailed despairingly as she spotted Sappaw laying limply in a corner of the hollow. She dashed over and buried her white muzzle into his flank. The tabby queen sobbed into his fur, adding the occasional wheeze and gasp of air.

"Dawnflower," Pinepaw leaned forward to hear what the ThunderClan medicine cat was saying.

"I need to help him, you have to back away now. I'll do as much as I can."  
Dawnflower slowly nodded and backed away, her muzzle wet with tears and rain droplets. Leafpool gently pressed her head to Sappaw's chest, Pinepaw realized she was doing this to check his heartbeat. _To see if he's still alive._  
"Here," Fawnkit rushed back to Leafpool, dropping all of the herbs she had asked for onto the ground by the light brown cat's side. Leafpool nodded quickly in thanks and started working: chewing up the comfrey into a poultice.  
"Chew up the goldenrod," Leafpool's muffled voice ordered Fawnkit. The small cat nodded and started to mash up the goldenrod with her small teeth. Quickly spitting it out when it had made a wet pulp, the kit immediately snarled and withdrew from the bitter taste. Leafpool dipped her paw into the mixture and started applying it to Sappaw's tail and paw. Swiftly applying the comfrey poultice she had made, Leafpool hurriedly wrapped the sticky, white wad of cobweb onto Sappaw's injures.

"Ashfur, help me move him into the medicine den." Leafpool commanded curtly. The light gray warrior leaped to Sappaw's side with no hesitation and slowly began to gently drag him towards the screen of brambles.

"What will happen to him?" Dawnflower meowed anxiously at her place in a clump of ferns as both cats started to enter the shelter of the den.

_Is he going to die?_

* * *

**Hey, don't forget to review! All of them make me feel amazing. Thanks! As I say again,**

**!BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! Whenever somebody submits an OC, they can choose whether or not they want to enter the Drawing. After Chapter Nine I'm going to randomly pick an OC from the Drawing. The Drawing winner's OC will have Chapter Ten's POV, as in first person point of view. So if you want to enter the Drawing write: DDRRAAWWIINNGG.**

**Have a nice day, I'll be updating next week or so, maybe even this week! XD**

**-tortoisetail**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hello! Thanks again so much Nightdustt, The Hunting Bird of Blades, AquaSonic, and Just So You Know for reviewing (Congrats Just So You Know, first Drawing entry)! Featherclaw is in this chapter, just like I promised AquaSonic. The answer to Nightdustt's question: StarClan magically got a message from a creature named tortoisetail requesting that they use their powers to teleport a bunch of cats to the clans... Yup. Sorry I didn't update super duper soon last week. I APOLOGIZE DEARLY! Oh and I'll always put this in every chapter:**

******!****BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!** **Whenever somebody submits an OC, they can choose whether or not they want to enter the Drawing. After Chapter Nine I'm going to randomly pick an OC from the Drawing. The Drawing winner's OC will have Chapter Ten's POV. So if you want to enter the Drawing write: DDRRAAWWIINNGG.**

**ANYWAYS, without further ado, CHAPTER THREE.**

* * *

"I don't know… is he able to?" A deep voice murmured from what seemed like twenty fox lengths away.

"It all depends on… whether he can still become an apprentice…" A different tone of voice answered back in the same hazy manner.

"What?" Sappaw groggily opened his eyes, revealing the brilliant amber eyes Mudstripe had passed on to his kit.

Suddenly, memories flooded his mind. Him, padding near the edge of the hollow. Slipping on wet mud. Flailing around with nothing around him. Pain in his tail and paw. Blackness.

"Sappaw! You're awake!" The apprentice's vision cleared and soon he could distinguish a small brown tabby she cat leaning over him.

"Leaf… pool?" He mumbled, trying to dismiss the dizzy feeling that was spinning in his head.

"You've… broken your front paw…" She whispered and glanced behind her back at the two toms sitting in the far corner.

"Firestar? Graystripe?"

"Yes," The ThunderClan leader padded closer towards Leafpool and Sappaw, waving his tail for Graystripe to follow.

"We've… decided that if your paw gets better Graystripe will continue to mentor you. If not… if like Cinder… pelt." The flame furred leader gazed over at Graystripe, then to Leafpool, and finally Sappaw.

"What? Is my paw really that…" Sappaw groped for a word, "Bad?"

"Well, it depends on how the wound heals…" Leafpool explained.

"Ow…" Sappaw felt a sudden pain at the base of his tail when he tried to sit down.

"My-" Sappaw attempted to flick his tail over his paws to inspect it, but there wasn't much to flick.

"What happened to my-"

"I had to dismember it."

"But then I can't…"

"Climb trees? It's okay Sappaw."

"Not only that…"

"Berrynose lost most of his tail, and look, he's still a noble and brave warrior."

"Don't forget bossy," Sappaw muttered crossly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing,"

"Graystripe!" Squirrelflight popped her head into the den.

"Hunting patrol. Now."

"Alright," He meowed plainly, padding out of the bramble screen to join the other warrior.

"I'll see you later Leafpool, notify me if anything… happens." Firestar turned and plodded out of the medicine cat den.

"Sappaw I-" Leafpool started.

"Are you okay?" Tortoisepaw erupted into the den, streaking over to inspect her brother.

"I'm fine," He snapped, annoyed.

"Leafpool, go on please."

"Sappaw!"

Pinepaw raced inside the den. Sappaw spat in frustration. _Why did she have to chose this moment not to be shy?_

"Look, I need to-" The medicine cat tried again, failing.

"How is he?" Dawnflower nudged her way past the bramble screen.

"Okay, everyone out, now!" Leafpool ordered, sweeping her tail swiftly to point toward the entrance.

"What? But-" Tortoisepaw pleaded.

"Nope, go, shoo,"

For what felt like moons to Sappaw, the den was finally cleared to emptiness except for him and Leafpool.

"As I was saying-"

"How is he?" A gray tom, an apprentice by the look of it, pushed his way into the den.

"Jaypaw? Really? Now?" Leafpool sighed.

"Anyways-"

"Leafpool!" A light brown she cat burst into the den carrying some giant leaves in her mouth.

"Fawnpaw, give those to Jaypaw." Leafpool instructed tiredly.

"Fawn_paw_? I thought it was kit?" Sappaw meowed, confused.

"Yes, but she had her apprentice ceremony a quarter moon ago-"

"I was gone that long?!"

"Yes…"

"Whatever, what were you going to say Leafpool?"

"Sappaw, we really are-"

"Leafpool!" A voice yowled from just outside the brambles.

"Yes? Come in please," Leafpool gritted her teeth. Sappaw glared heatedly at the gray and white striped tom stumbling into the medicine cat den.

"Yes Featherclaw?" Leafpool meowed.

"I have a thorn stuck in my pad!" He wailed miserably, blue eyes darting from side to side.

"Gosh, I thought you got attacked by a badger by the sound of it!" Jaypaw hissed from inside a cleft in the rock walls. The apprentice padded out and sniffed at the injury.

"It's really small... ugh, infected? Already? How long did you have this?"

"Well," The warrior flopped down on his side dramatically before continuing, "I was on dawn patrol yesterday-"

"Yesterday!" Jaypaw exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I got this thorn stuck in my pad. It didn't really hurt so I though it would just go away-"

"Mouse brain!" Jaypaw erupted, "Thorns don't just disappear!"

"But-"

Sappaw turned his head away from the quarreling pair to stare at Leafpool.

"Yes, go on," He urged, determined to hear what Leafpool was trying so hard to say.

"It's just that-"

"WindClan! In our territory!"

* * *

**Poor Sappaw and Leafpool, interrupted so many times! Sorry it's a short chapter. Hopefully I'll update again this week. Please review!**

******!****BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!** **Whenever somebody submits an OC, they can choose whether or not they want to enter the Drawing. After Chapter Nine I'm going to randomly pick an OC from the Drawing. The Drawing winner's OC will have Chapter Ten's POV. So if you want to enter the Drawing write: DDRRAAWWIINNGG.**

**-tortoisetail**


	5. Chapter Four

**Hello! Sorry I didn't update for so long... and that's why this chapter is here! Oh, and if you want to enter the drawing you HAVE to put DDRRAAWWIINNGG for the OC you want to enter *cough Flightheart cough*. So anyways... yeah. IT'S THE FOURTH CHAPTER!**

**********!****BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!** **Whenever somebody submits an OC, they can choose whether or not they want to enter the Drawing. After Chapter Nine I'm going to randomly pick an OC from the Drawing. The Drawing winner's OC will have Chapter Ten's POV. So if you want to enter the Drawing write: DDRRAAWWIINNGG.**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own any of Erin Hunter's characters or books**

* * *

"Move over!" An annoyed meow snapped.

"Shut up Dewpaw!"

"What did you say?"

"SHUT UP!" Erupted a different voice.

"We don't need to listen to you, Thicketpaw!"

"Will you apprentices just be quiet?! Us warriors need some sleep!" A dark blob appeared inside of the den.

"Just because you got your warrior name yesterday doesn't mean-" Stonepaw growled, cut short by Ravenpaw.

"Go away Barkclaw,"

The warrior hissed loudly before making his much disapproved exit.

"Does that mouse-brain even know the meaning of silent? He just tramps around boasting and stuffing his face with toads!" Stonepaw exclaimed, flustered.

"We should get up now, Volepelt and the others are probably waiting," Dewpaw pushed herself up into a sitting position before hurriedly washing her flank.

"But-" Stonepaw started.

"It's midnight! Don't you remember what Volepelt told us?"

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"We're going to let you guys in for a treat." The light brown warrior meowed.

"Yeah? Don't leave us hanging, Volepelt!" Dewpaw exclaimed excitedly.

"This midnight, wake up and meet us at Dead Tree ,we're going to teach all three of you how to hunt in darkness."

_~Flashback Over~_

* * *

"Whatever," Stonepaw spat angrily.

"Let's go," Dewpaw waved her tail to indicate for her two brothers to follow her outside into the middle of the camp.

"Do you even know where the Dead Tree is?" Ravenpaw asked Dewpaw, brushing her pelt against his as they exited the camp.

"Huh? Oh… er-"

"I know where it is!" Stonepaw dashed in front of both of them, veering right into darkness.

"That's not where it is mouse-brain!" Ravenpaw annoyingly bounded up to his brother, flicking him harshly at his ears.

"Dead Tree is that way!" The lithe black tom hissed, pointing his tail in the opposite direction.

"What?! Well…" Stonepaw struggled for an excuse, "It's hard to see in the dark!"

"That's what ShadowClan cats are best at!" Dewpaw bounded up to both of her brothers, pushing Stonepaw playfully in the flank.

"Stupid furball!" She laughed.

"Hey!" Stonepaw hissed and leaped clumsily at Dewpaw.

"What was that?!" She calmly dodged Stonepaw, causing him to land, skitting, on his chin.

"Ow!"

"Come on, let's just go. Volepelt and the others will be waiting for us," Ravenpaw ignored his brother and sister and padded in the correct direction of the Dead Tree.

"Just follow me! I payed attentioned to Redfur when he showed us around the territory!" Stonepaw exclaimed.

"Redfur isn't even your mentor! Brushpelt is, if you haven't forgotten!" Ravenpaw informed.

"Well I don't even like Brushpelt!" Stonepaw spat, then quickly shut his mouth as if he hadn't meant to blurt it out.

"If Brushpelt heard-"

"I did," A different voice hissed from the darkness.

"Brushpelt!" Dewpaw exclaimed as a pale brown and grey tabby she-cat crept into the weak moonlight.

"Volepelt, Redfur, and I were waiting at the Dead Tree for moons! We thought you were dead!" She spat annoyingly.

"Yeah, well Barkclaw was super annoying and stuff, so-" Stonepaw started, cut off by the older warrior.

"I don't want to hear excuses! There's no point in going to the Dead Tree again, it's almost dawn now! Just go back to camp!" Brushpelt seethed, and turned away back to the Dead Tree to tell Redfur and Volepelt.

Dewpaw sighed,

"Mouse dung, we didn't get to do it!"

"They won't teach us nighttime hunting for another half-moon or something!" Ravenpaw muttered crossly.

"Well, it's not my fault-" Stonepaw mumbled.

"Don't try to deny it Stonepaw," Dewpaw hissed.

"It's only a tiny little thing,"

"No! All of the other clans don't do night hunting like us! Our warrior ceremonies will be half a moon farther from us now that we didn't get to learn it tonight!"

"Great StarClan, don't get too worked up about it,"

"Like I can do that," Dewpaw muttered sarcastically

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the High Branch for a Clan meeting!" A deep voice cut across their conversation as Blackstar lept up onto the High Branch.

"What now?" Ravenpaw muttered crossly as the three made their way to the center of the camp. Once all of the cats were gathered, Blackstar started,

"One of the border patrols just informed me that they spotted a couple of Thunder Clan warriors in our territory!"

Wails of disapproval swept through the crowd, one of the cats called out,

"Let's rip their pelts off and use it for bedding!"

"You know that's not practical Barkclaw, but we'll definitely teach Firestar to keep his warriors out of ShadowClan territory." As soon as he had finished his sentence, Brushpelt, Redfur, and Volepelt appeared from the camp entrance.

"Brushpelt, Mintfrost, Russetfur, and… Ravenpaw will travel to the ThunderClan camp and report what I just told you," Blackstar lept off the High Branch and twitched his tail to signal the chosen cats over. Stonepaw watched enviously as Ravenpaw padded across the clearing to speak with Blackstar. It wasn't far that he was picked as one of the cats to go to ThunderClan, not himself.

"We should sneak along with them," The grey apprentice whispered in his sister's ear secretly, "Ravenpaw shouldn't be the only one-"

"Mouse-brain! What if one of us gets caught?" She hissed through gritted teeth and stalked away angrily towards the apprentice den. Stonepaw flexed his claws in and out of his paws, trying hard to keep his temper in.

"Fine, then I'll just go by myself," He muttered angrily.

_Nobody can tell me what to do._

* * *

**What're you gonna do Stonepaw? What? Yep, hopefully I'll update the story next week or so... something like that. Sorry for the kinda short chapter today.**_  
_

**************!****BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!** **Whenever somebody submits an OC, they can choose whether or not they want to enter the Drawing. After Chapter Nine I'm going to randomly pick an OC from the Drawing. The Drawing winner's OC will have Chapter Ten's POV. So if you want to enter the Drawing write: DDRRAAWWIINNGG.**

**************Review if you have any questions, comments, or want to submit an OC!**

**************- tortoisetail**


End file.
